Just a fanmail for kai
by vixen.li
Summary: a fanmail for Kai


Just a fan mail……

Just a fan mail…….for Kai……………….

Hey there Kai ..how r you? Ga daisuku desu…

Have you ever felt like this??,Have you Kai ??

It feels horrible….Just so …….horrible

I know that pain isn't a stranger to you but this?? You have to admit that this sucks… One of this days I'm seriously gonna snap …Just S-N-A-P….Like a stick…..Now I guess I understand how Itachi felt……..And it's freaking horrible……..No one trusts you and you break apart…….slowly the darkness devours you…….. I mean who wouldn't snap??…. well maybe you but I'm not as great as you……. I simply am not. But am not as great as you.No one is… at least no one I know …. You know you're just amazing. Do you know that you always cheer me up when I'm depressed? One way or another… You had ..no you are always here for me whenever I need . maybe not in person … I mean of course not in person but you're always here… In my mind. In my soul. In my heart. Do you have any idea how much you mean to me? Nah …you probably don't. Even staring at your picture makes me feel like I'm the luckiest girl in the planet(I know I'm not) It just feels sooo amazing and soo……I can't describe it…

You know it hurts….a lot . I know that no one wants me here. Everyone everything is so perfect without me. I don't have any friends, but I can't really blame them for not likeing me I mean HECK!! Even my own parents didn't want me born why would they want me?? I just don't freaking understand if they didn't want me then why the heck did they keep me? Why the freaking hell aren't they getting rid of me?? Can't they see that they are only making m hate them more and more as days are passing? Have you ever felt this way?

Half the time I pretend that I don't care but it's just that …. I just need to know if it's my fault that they don't like me. It probably is. Seeing as how I am. But if I change myself then it wouldn't be me it would be the form I'll transform into that they'll like. What's the point of being liked for who you are not?

Gawd look at me I'm whining like a pathetic girly girl… am I really? Man I'm sorry Kai. I'm sure you're getting annoyed.. if you are reading this that is. Maybe you'll never read this… maybe you'll just throw this thing away like other mails you get from your fans… I am not denying that I'm not your fan man I am proud to be your fan I really am … that's kinda the only thing am proud of and oh I just love it when you close your eyes fold your arms on your chest and "hn". Man you are just sooooooooo amazing. I donno if you'll ever read this. But if you do( I know the chance is one in a million ) but just if you do then please read the following words….. .please? Pretty please with cherry on top?

Kai don't forget that there are people out there who love you… who care for you and little little things about you. No matter how small or tiny that thing maybe.

Do not forget that you've some amazing friends who want you and cares for you for whoever you are and you will be.

Do not let yourself become like me..who am I kidding I know you won't . You're kai and you are just you. You won't let yourself become like as pathetic as me… right? You don't deserve to be like that, you deserve the best of the best and of course **YOU ARE AND YOU WILL ALWAYS BE THE BEST NO MATTER WHAT.**

So…mmm… I just want you to know that I trust you. You're the only one who I'll trust without any doubt.

And your friends do want the best for you. Especially Tyson. Don't loose him. He's probably the best friend you'll ever get. I know because I have always wanted to have a friend like that. You know you should be glad and of course Tyson should also be more than honored and glad to have you a.k.a **THE GREATEST AND THE MOST AMAZING KAI HIWATARI AS HIS FRIEND.**

And hey you know I am soo proud and glad that I fell in love with you. And I really don't care if it's just one sided. I mean come on you are worth it. Never been more proud. I am honored to be your fan.

**NEVER FORGET:**

**YOU ARE THE BEST AND THE MOST AMAZING**

AND BEAUTIFUL AND NOT TO FORGET DROP DEAD GORGEOUS AND YOU'LL ALWAYS BE THE BEST IN EVERY WAY

And I love you for whatever you are and you'll be in the future.

DO NOT CHANGE YOURSELF

Because you are you and that's who you'll always be. If people don't like you for who you are them screw them. They simply don't deserve to be your friends. DO NOT CHANGE YOURSELF. They are not even worth it.

YOU ARE AMAZING HOWEVER YOU ARE

Oh and you have the most gorgeous smile. Seriously you have. So smile k?

Thank you sooo much Kai.. for being yourself. I can't even imagine my life without you.

I'll always be your fan always. And that's inevitable

If you ever need me then mm just mail me? Even if you need someone to clean your dishes ….. I know you won't but if ….if you need for any reason at all…. I'll be more than happy to help you ..I mean not exactly help… am sure you don't need the help of someone like me you can get anyone….. it's just that…… I mean umm…….. I would love to do it ……gahh I'm not making any sense am I?……..just forget it …. I mean I would love be any sort of use to you……

So…umm take care and love you and you are the best and umm….. mmm…do your best in the next match against Tyson……… I know you and Dranzer can beat him. So.. go for it. Do your best.

28 September….8:44pm


End file.
